Christmas With The Humes
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa Fanfic Challenge 2011! This is for ILoveNeil, who requested a fic of Desmond and Penny celebrating Christmas with their son. Hope you enjoy! Desmond and Penny spend a special Christmas with seven year old Charlie.


**Hey! Welcome to my fic for Secret Santa 2011! It's for ILoveNeil, who requested Desmond and Penny celebrating Christmas with their son, Charlie! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you excited for Christmas, Charlie?" Desmond asked his son as he entered Charlie's bedroom, ruffling the little boy's curly head.

It was Christmas Eve, and Desmond was about to start their tradition of reading 'Twas The Night Before Christmas.

"Yeah, Daddy," seven year old Charlie said in his strange accent – a mix of Scottish and British, "Does Santa bring you and Mommy presents?"

"Of course, Charlie," Penny said, walking into the room, "What are you doing?"

"Reading this book. S'bout a famous man."

"What man, Charlie?" Desmond asked.

"George Washington Carver," Charlie said importantly, "It's a big name. He's famous, Daddy, in America. He made peanut things."

"Peanut things, eh?"

"Yes," Charlie said solemnly.

"Well, do you want to read our book?"

"Yeah!" Charlie yelled, closing his 'Famous Innovators for the Young Reader' book, and Penny chuckled.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house," Desmond began.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!" Charlie chimed in.

"Right, Charlie," Desmond said, as Penny sat down on Charlie's bed next to them.

Once they had finished the book, Penny kissed Charlie goodnight, and then Desmond leaned down to hug his son.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Son?"

"Am I named after someone?"

"Are you what?"

"Am I named after someone?" Charlie repeated, "Lots of famous people are named after someone. Like George Washington Carver. He named himself after George Washington, Dad! Martin Luther Sting Jr! He's named after Martin Luther!"

"That's Martin Luther _King_ Jr, Charlie."

"Well I want to be named after someone," Charlie pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are named after someone, Charlie," Desmond said.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. An old friend."

"Was he awesome, Dad?"

"Yes, very much so, Charlie. Now go to sleep. If you don't sleep, Santa won't come."

Charlie gasped, and screwed his eyes tightly closed.

"Santa is coming, Santa is coming," he chanted under his breath.

Desmond laughed, and said,

"Good night, Charlie."

"He's a funny little boy, isn't he?" Penny said as Desmond sat down next to her on the couch, "He's just like you."

"Smart like you," Desmond replied, kissing Penny on the cheek.

"Well, he certainly doesn't get that from you," Penny joked, "Now, let's get his presents out."

They had a tiny tree in the living room of their boat, and they pulled out Charlie's presents. There weren't many – they weren't a rich family – but there was a few things that Desmond and Penny were most excited about giving their young son.

A shiny, kid-sized guitar, and a photograph album of their family's travels.

"Do you think he'll be excited?" Desmond asked Penny.

Penny smiled.

"Of course he will," she said, "He'd be happy to get a cardboard box, Des."

"Suppose you're right."

They wrapped Charlie's presents, ate the cookies Charlie had left out for Santa, filled his stocking with knickknacks, and then they went to bed.

"Muuuuuum! Daaaaad! WAKE UP!" Charlie yelled, bouncing up and down on Desmond and Penny's bed, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Five more minutes," Desmond muttered.

"But, Daaaaad," Charlie whined, "It's _Christmas!_"

"Ok, ok, I'm up," Desmond said, and Penny sat up too.

"Can I open my presents, Dad? What about my stocking, Mum? Do you think Santa came? Do you think he ate the cookies we left out?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Penny said, hugging her son, "Run downstairs and open your stocking. We'll be down in a second."

When they joined Charlie downstairs, he was abuzz with excitement.

"Look, Mum! I got an orange! And a yo-yo! And…socks?" Charlie said, listing his presents as he pulled them out of the stocking, "Why does Santa always give kids socks for Christmas?"

"Because he knows yours are full of holes," Penny said, tickling Charlie, then pulling him onto her lap, "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

"Look, Mum," Charlie pointed at the plate, "Santa ate the cookies!"

Desmond smiled.

Charlie opened his presents, and after carefully fingering the pages of the album, he turned to the big present.

"Can I open the big one, Dad?" he asked, looking at Desmond with wide eyes.

"Sure you can, go ahead!"

Charlie ripped the paper away, and then his mouth dropped into a perfect 'O'.

"A guitar! I've always wanted one!" Charlie yelled, and then hugged his parents, "Thanks!"

"Enjoy it, Charlie," Penny said.

As Charlie played with his Christmas presents, Penny and Desmond sat together and watched him with shining eyes.

"I love you, Des."

"I love you too, Pen."

"I'm so glad I found you again. I know we don't have much here, but it's enough for me."

"Hey, you know, I may not be a rich man, but I'll always have a Penny."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I want feedback, I've never ****written Desmond, Penny, or Charlie Hume before. So I want to know what you think! Please, please review!**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


End file.
